


Harry... In a kilt

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, It's not a skirt, Kilts, Men in Kilts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: Harry wears a kilt for his date with Cho Chang.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Harry... In a kilt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Art3misiA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art3misiA/gifts).



> Prompt: Harry wears a kilt  
> Set in 5th year

“Professor McGonagall?” Harry had stayed after Transfiguration to talk to his head of house. 

“Yes, Potter?” McGonagall said in her curt voice. 

“I was wondering if you could help me with something. It is related to Transfiguration, but not your lesson plan.”

“What can I help you with?”

“Well…” Harry paused, suddenly unsure about asking a professor for help. “I, er…”

“Out with it Potter, I’ve not got all day,” McGonagall snapped. 

“Right. I have a date with Cho Chang, from Ravenclaw. And well, she’s Scottish and asked that I wear a kilt. Can you help me transfigure something into one?”

McGonagall looked him up and down for a moment before her face broke into a smile. 

“I do miss seeing men in kilts. Come to my office tonight and I’ll help you.”

* * *

Harry arrived at McGonagall’s office after dinner and knocked on her door. At her ‘enter’ he opened the door and moved to sit at the armchair before her desk. He could hear noises coming from an open door to his left. Looking, he saw that it led to a sitting room full of squishy looking furniture all in dark green and brown tartan. It matched the cloak and hat that the professor liked to wear on chilly days.

“I’ll be right with you, Potter.”

Harry observed the room noticing for the first time the little bits of Scottish things that peppered the room. There was a picture of the Scottish National Quidditch team, a faded muggle picture of a young girl with an older man in a kilt on a golf course, a needlepoint picture of a thistle, and a beautiful brooch with a unicorn surrounded by emeralds.

"Here we are," McGonagall said, walking into the room with fabric in her arms.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"This is a kilt, Mr Potter. It belonged to my son and is nicer than anything we could transfigure. He's grown out of it, but I think it will fit you."

Harry took the red plaid, noticing the yellow and black lines running through it.

"I thought your tartan was green?"

" _ My _ clan is, but my son's father was a Wallace. That is the Wallace tartan. It has the added benefit of being in our house colours."

Stepping out of the room until Harry had tried it on, McGonagall took the next half hour helping him learn how to tie the laces on the Ghillie brogues, figure out the garters to keep the kilt hose up, and telling him that he could wear shorts under if it made him more comfortable.

"A kilt suits you Mr Potter," McGonagall said with a tight smile. "It's too bad you weren't lucky enough to be born a Scot."

"I really appreciate your help, Professor."

* * *

"Wow, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room.

She and Ron had agreed to wait with him to go down to the Entrance Hall before going into Hogsmeade. Harry wasn't embarrassed by his outfit but he also didn't fancy having to listen to Malfoy make fun of him the entire walk.

"Do you think Cho will like it?" Harry asked.

"If she doesn't, she's an idiot."

"It looks like you're wearing a skirt." Ron said dismissively.

"A kilt is not a skirt, Ronald," Hermione huffed. "And it’s not wise to tell a man who keeps a Sgian-dubh in his sock that he’s wearing a skirt.”

“A sky what?”

“Not sky. Skee-en-Doo. It’s a small knife that is traditionally tucked into the top of their sock.”

“Are you wearing a ski thingy, Harry?” 

“I decided to wear my wand instead of a Sgian-dubh,” Harry told him. “Figured it was more practical.”

“Cho is going to love it, Harry,” Hermione said. “My dad's mum was from Scotland and my dad wore a kilt when he married my mum. I love their wedding pictures. There is something manly about a man in a kilt.”

“What’s manly about a guy in a skirt?” Ron asked. 

“You try walking outside with your  _ bawbag  _ uncovered in this snow,” Harry answered, shivering as a cold breeze went up his kilt as they were walking down the marble staircase. It felt like his bollocks were trying to crawl back inside. 

“You’re mental,” Ron said with a shake of his head.

“Here, Harry.” Hermione waved her wand and Harry felt the air under his kilt warm. “A little warming charm that should last until it’s time to head back to the school. There’s Cho. Ron and I will meet you at the Three Broomsticks.”

  
  


* * *

“Harry,” Cho gasped, looking him up and down. “I didn’t think you’d actually wear one. Where did you get it?”

“Borrowed it from McGonagall. What do you think?” Harry, whilst he liked the kilt, was unsure how Cho would respond to it. 

“I love it. It is a good look for you.”

“Thank you. You look beautiful, Cho.”

“Thank you. Are you ready to go to Hogsmeade?”

Harry and Cho walked into the small village, talk of Quidditch filling the time. Harry saw the glances of the other students as they passed and tuned out the giggles from a few of them. He liked the kilt and wouldn’t mind wearing it again. As long as he applied a warming charm on winter days. 

* * *

The date with Cho had started so well, but ended horribly. She had talked about another man during tea, then stormed out when he mentioned having to meet Hermione later. The talk with Rita Skeeter hadn’t started out well either. Stupid bint had the nerve to ask what was under his kilt. Luckily Hermione had shut her up fast, and Luna had told him he was very handsome. 

“Sorry about your date, Harry,” Hermione said as they were walking back into the castle. 

“It’s fine. I don’t think I want to be with someone that cries so much. I don’t know how to handle that.”

Hermione giggled. “I would think not.”

“How was the rest of your day? Did you and Ron…?” Harry knew Hermione and Ron had liked each other off and on for years, but neither was willing to do anything about it. 

“He went off with Dean and Seamus after we got there.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Plus, being with you was better. You don’t chew with your mouth open, and that kilt is nice.”

Harry wasn’t sure if Hermione was flirting with him or just making conversation. He was pants at figuring out women and normally relied on Hermione to help him figure them out. But he couldn’t do that when she was the one he needed advice on. Deciding to bite the bullet, he turned to his beautiful best friend. 

“Hermione, how would you feel about stealing some food from the kitchens and eating alone in one of the empty classrooms?”

“Like a date?” Hermione asked. 

“Yeah, like a date.”

“I’d like that, Harry. Maybe you can show me what’s under your kilt?” she said with a wink. 

Harry had no idea Hermione could be so cheeky. He liked it.

“Only if you’re a good girl.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
